dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Yo-Kai
These are all of the Yo Kai from the OC season, Yo-Kai Watch: Phantom Powers. Each Yo-Kai has a three part jingle. The second part changes based on who is being summoned. Brave Tribe Summoning Jingle: Fighter, Fighter! Enter the Ring! (character) Ring the Bell and start the match! We are Brave! * Fightsty * Brawltle * Illumineon * Commarine * Drinking Cap * Shovely Mysterious Tribe Summoning Jingle: Who goes there? I'm getting scared! (character) Unsolvable Enigma! We are Mysterious! * Spawnow * Portridge * Teastle * Four-Eyes * Drew Heights * Lookup Tough Tribe Summoning Jingle: Brawling champion! Master ruffian! (character) Rough! Buff! Here comes Tough! * Nailit * Hammerhead * Workalot * Bonetough Bonetough is a Yo Kai of the Tough Tribe. His Inspirit makes people work themselves to death. * Unmouseable * Guardrown * Sogliva Charming Tribe Summoning Jingle: Not quite alarming! I can make you feel good! (character) Make room for Charming! * Symperfect * Groovement * Discoatl Discoatl is a Yo Kai who resembles a quetzalcoatl. His Inspirit allows people to dance really well. * Boredger * Date Fright Heartful Tribe Summoning Jingle: Ring the bells of feeling! A holiday of healing! (character) Feeling the Heartful aura spreading! * Good Warning * Sungleam * Shineness His Inspirit makes people glow super brightly. * Goagain Goagain is a Yo Kai of the Heartful tribe. His Inspirit makes the victum repeat what someone just said or repeat an action. She is based on the taka onna. * Stinkbleck Stinkbleck is a Yo Kai based on a snail. Her Inspirit causes anyone to have really bad breath. Her name is based on stinkbug and bleck. He is based on the sazae oni. * Tidal Weave Tidal Weave is a Yo Kai based on a shark man. His Inspirit turns someone into an excellent seamstress. His name is based on weave and tidal wave. Shady Tribe Summoning Jingle: Secrets never said! Sins that you regret! (character) Coming back to haunt you! We are Shady! * Bedtrap Bedtrap is a Yo Kai who resembles a woman in bed. Her Inspirit makes people unable to get out of bed. She is based on the kanashibari. * Blowferno Blowferno is a Yo Kai of the Shady tribe who resembles a chicken. His Inspirit causes people to breath fire. His name is based on blow and inferno. * Newsworthy Newsworthy is a Yo Kai of the Shady tribe who resembles a scroll. His Inspirit makes people gossip. He is based on the kyorinrin. * Prankcess Prankcess is a Yo Kai who resembles a young Japanese girl. Her Inspirit causes girls to become mischievous, pranking anyone and everyone. Her name is a combination of prank and princess. She is based on the zashiki warashi. * Comedy Ghoul Comedy Ghoul is a Yo Kai who resembles a Japanese school girl. Her Inspirit makes people perform pranks that can get people injured. Her name is a combination of comedy gold and ghoul. She is the evolved form of Prankcess. * Voiceover Voiceover is a Yo Kai who resembles a cyclops. His Inspirit makes people interrupt people. He is based on the yamajiji. Eerie Tribe Summoning Jingle: Fear on your side! Blot out the light! (character) Tell me if you're scared! We are Eerie! * Appetitan Appetitan is a Yo Kai who resembles a fuzzy caterpillar. His Inspirit causes people to need more food to feel full. His name is based on appetite and titan. * Yummy Worm His Inspirit makes people able to eat more food in a single bite. He evolves from Appetitan. * Faceining Faceining is a Yo Kai who resembles a red oni. His Inspirit causes someone's face to look extremely scary. His name is a combination of frightening and face. He is based on the appossha. * Followme Followme is a Yo Kai who resembles a formless creature. His Inspirit causes the victum to stalk their friends. He is based on the betobetosan. * Eerio Eerio is a Yo Kai who resembles a stone pillar. His Inspirit makes people hear noises that aren't really there. His name is a combination of audio and eerie. He is based on the sakabashira. * Misteerie Misteerie is a Yo Kai who resembles a mist covered stone temple. His inspirit makes people hear voices that aren't really there. His name is based on mist, eerie and mystery. * Crycumber Crycumber is a Yo Kai who resembles a sea cucumber. His Inspirit makes people cry for no real reason. He is based on the atuikakura. Slippery Tribe Summoning Jingle: Thought you stopped me? Think Again! (character) Any space is yours! We are Slippery! * Washout Washout is a Water Yo Kai of the Slippery tribe. His Inspirit makes people wash their hands obsessively. He is based on the tearai oni. * Flipout Flipout is a Yo Kai who resembles a bellow. His Inspirit makes people do acrobatics. His name is based on the phrase flip out. * Pivotwirl His Inspirit allows people to perform acrobatics that defy the laws of physics. * Legloss Legloss is a Yo Kai who resembles a woman with out legs. Her Inspirit makes someone unable to use their legs. Her name is a combination of legless and loss. She is based on the teke teke. * Ding Gong Ding Gong is a Yo Kai who resembles a turtle. His Inspirit causes someone to make lots of noise. His name is based on gong and ding dong. * Mudbath Mudbath is a Yo Kai who resembles a catfish. His Inspirit makes someone play in the mud. He is based on the onamazu. Legendary Tribe * Woodpayer Woodpayer is a Yo Kai who resembles a woodpecker. His name is a combination of woodpecker and payer. * Heartfelt Heartfelt is a Yo Kai who resembles a young girl doll. Her special power allows her to grant one wish before disappearing again. She is based on the hinnagami. * Lady Leaf Lady Leaf is a Yo Kai who resembles a kimono girl. She has control over leaves. * Lionflame Lionflame is a Yo Kai who resembles a pair of lions. He is based on the shisa. Boss Tribe * Kumarvel Kumarvel is a Yo Kai who resembles a bear. He is based on the onikuma. His name is a combination of kuma, the Japanese word for bear, and marvel. * Oxenspree Oxenspree is a Yo Kai who resembles a cow chimera. He is based on the hakutaku. * Doomstorm Doomstorm is a Yo Kai who resembles a giant storm cloud. He is the final boss of both the video game and the TV series. His power is to create any natural disaster. Currently Unfixed Current Ideas * Furaribi A dog faced phoenix who would make someone cheat at tests and games. * Nobusuma A bat who would make someone steal credit for another's deed. * Kasha A flaming cat corpse. Trivia * The reason the Summoning jingles are different is because my OC's use a different Yo-Kai Watch model than the original.